


don't wait

by woobin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, don't worry jisung goes HOME literally right away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobin/pseuds/woobin
Summary: Chanknowswhen he's stressed; he just needs to start telling Changbin alittlesooner.





	don't wait

Chan didn't think it was possible to work himself up to the point he was _shaking_ , but since he'd debuted, he had experienced a million new types of stress. He knew the type where he'd just want to sleep or cry or both, in whatever order, but he never knew the stress that made him stop _breathing_  (losing Seungmin _and_  Jeongin in the airport was an experience Chan would _love_  to forget about) or the kind that made him start shaking (he was supposed to have a new album written by the end of the year, and January was approaching _damn_  quick).

Chan didn't even _need_  to be this stressed. Changbin and Jisung were working hard; he was _not_  alone. For some reason, though, he had worked himself up _so_  bad-- and he snapped at Jisung before he could stop himself-- "Jisung, _please_  stop asking me questions about your writing-- Changbin is _right there_ , and I have more important things to do."

"Hyung," Changbin spoke up right away-- always so protective of Jisung. Changbin set his pencil down, staring directly at Chan, "He's asking your opinion because you have the final say. If you want this song done, we need you to review these lyrics."

"I don't have _time_  right now," Chan said, turning back to his computer. He heard Jisung quietly apologize, and he heard a shuffle as Jisung likely settled back to where he was. All was quiet for a moment, until Changbin spoke up again, "Jisung, I really like these lyrics. How about I review them, and you go home and sleep, okay? It's almost midnight."

"You don't need help with your verse, hyung?" Jisung asked quietly. Changbin didn't reply, but Chan knew he had given a gesture, because Jisung was gathering his things and leaving within the next few minutes. Chan knew Changbin's plan was _not_  to review the lyrics himself, which is why he wasn't at all surprised when Changbin was suddenly crouching next to his chair, telling him, "Chan-hyung. Look at me."

Chan did. Changbin gently turned his chair, wheeled him a little closer. He tipped forward, falling onto his knees. He slid his hands over Chan's thighs, gripped his own hands, "Do you want to talk?"

"No."

"You want to use me?"

Chan gulped. Changbin's lips curled a little bit, and he sat up on his knees, leaning forward. His hands pressed to the chair, fingers tucked under Chan's thighs. His face was just under Chan's, and his pout was _irresistible_ \-- "Do what you want with me. Please."

"Changbin," Chan said. His mind was swarming, and he felt himself slipping. His fingers were itching to grab Changbin-- by the hair, the throat, the arm-- drag him to the couch, use him to get off-- "I want to fuck your throat."

"Please." Changbin said, and Chan wasted no time-- grabbed his shirt, as many other things as he had been thinking about gripping-- and dragged him to the couch, pushed him down roughly. He climbed over Changbin's lap, moved up to his chest and looked down at him for a moment. Changbin was ripping his glasses off-- and if Chan weren't in such a rush, he would have told Changbin to keep them on. He was feeling particularly needy tonight, though, and thought he might break them with all the different positions he was thinking about putting Changbin in.

"Fuck," Chan muttered, his hands still shaking as he began to undo his jeans. Changbin was waiting in anticipation-- his lips parted as Chan fumbled, pulling his dick out of his jeans after only moments of action. He pushed into Changbin's mouth immediately, a content sigh escaping his throat as the heat engulfed him. He began to thrust softly right away, anchoring one hand against the arm of the couch, just next to Changbin's head, and the other in Changbin's hair. Changbin gripped Chan's thighs softly-- though his fingers were always curious, and traced up his shirt and over his back as well. Chan's pace was not consistent; at times, his hips would slow, and he would push himself far into Changbin's throat-- others, he would thrust quickly, but shallowly. This position wasn't the best for _hard and fast_ ; so Chan only kept it up for a minute before moving-- still pulling Changbin by his hair.

"Fuck--" Changbin said, swallowing the spit in his mouth. Chan lay on the couch, pulling Changbin to him once again. He halted the pleasure for a kiss-- a gentle _thank you_ in the midst of using him. Then, Chan was pushing Changbin down, and the younger's mouth was on him again-- this time, completely, and Changbin gagged as Chan's cock sunk into his throat.

"Fuck," Chan whispered. It was then that he remembered how much Changbin loved to be spoken to-- how Chan had left him hanging until then. Chan moaned for Changbin, gripping the sides of his head and pulling him down. Changbin gagged, and Chan gasped-- "Fuck, baby, you're so good."

Changbin swallowed heavily around him. Chan bucked up into his throat, and loved the way Changbin sounded when he gagged in the midst of his own moan. He pet Changbin's hair briefly, "You're so _fucking_ \--" and he thrust up into Changbin's mouth, "--incredible."

If Chan could see Changbin properly, he would see tears in his eyes-- from being complimented, from having his hair pulled, and from having a dick halfway down his throat-- and he would see a gentle blush about his cheeks-- from being complimented, and from having a dick halfway down his throat. Chan wanted to see that-- wanted it bad, so he pulled Changbin off of him again, dragged him up to lay over him. He kissed Changbin's forehead, tilted his head up to look at the boy. He wasn't _wrecked_ \-- yet, but he _was_  flushed, and he did have tears collected, and spit down his chin. He was beautiful.

"Thank you," Chan said softly, kissing Changbin's mouth briefly. Changbin swallowed, and wrapped his fingers around Chan. He knew Chan was just giving him a breather, but he decided to tease anyway, "You're done with me already?"

"I'll never be done with that pretty mouth," Chan said softly, tracing Changbin's bottom lip with his thumb. His finger dipped into Changbin's mouth, and Changbin's lips immediately wrapped around it. Chan chuckled softly, pulling his hand back-- just to run his fingers through Changbin's hair, and tuck some behind his ear, "Desperate for something in your mouth, huh, baby?"

"As long as it's yours." Changbin said quietly. Chan kissed his nose, and pulled him again-- by the arm, this time. He lay Changbin on his back, with his neck over the arm of the couch, head tilted back against it. Chan easily slipped his dick into Changbin's mouth again, and didn't stop until his stomach reached Changbin's chin. He stay there for just a moment, listening to Changbin choke before he pulled out, and let Changbin breathe. One second, two seconds-- and Chan shoved himself back in, thrusting harshly into Changbin's mouth. Changbin moaned and groaned, gagged and gasped, swallowed around Chan. His body reacted to the way his mouth was being fucked; his legs bent and his back arched, and he gripped the arm of the couch with both hands, even finding Chan's thighs and gripping them at points. Chan pet his hair, held his cheeks, pressed his palms against Changbin's chest-- kept his hands on Changbin, and made sure he knew "you're so good," and wished there was some way to see Changbin's expression in this position.

"Fuck, baby," Chan said, pulling himself fully out of Changbin's mouth, tapping his dick against Changbin's lips. Changbin gasped for air, still gripping the arm of the couch. Chan told him, "Breathe, baby. Fuck, I'm so close, baby-- you're so good, you know that?"

"Cum down my throat-- please, hyung," Changbin begged, opening his mouth for Chan again. Chan happily slid back in, feeling the pleasure build rapidly. He leaned forward a bit, grasping Changbin's biceps and leaning most of his weight there so he could thrust into Changbin's mouth, his pace quickening the closer he got. He was conscious to go quickly, but not too rough-- to cum quickly, but not hurt Changbin. Changbin gagged, but swallowed-- and swallowed again. He raked his fingers up Chan's thighs, and Chan hissed, and chuckled-- Changbin, too, when Chan pulled out, and he could breathe again.

"Thank you," Chan said softly, lowering himself to his knees and kissed Changbin's open, fucked mouth. Changbin hummed softly, and sat up-- immediately lay back down, and breathed heavily-- "I'm light-headed."

"Cuddle me." Chan said, already in the middle of fixing himself, but speeding up the process after his words. He fit into the couch next to Changbin-- mostly under him, instead. He play with Changbin's hair softly-- _softly_ , as he had abused the strands enough that night. He was quiet for a while-- letting Changbin catch his breath, and rid himself of dizziness-- before he spoke, "I'm sorry for snapping."

"That's an apology for Jisung." Changbin muttered. He traced Chan's chest, "If you feel yourself getting _that_  stressed, you should send Jisung home right away. I'll help you."

"What if I snap at _you_ , then?" Chan asked. Changbin frowned, tilting his head up to look at him, "Well, first of all-- I would rather you snap at me than Jisung. And, if you do, I guess I'll just have to fuck _your_  mouth instead."

Chan pursed his lips; he didn't think he would mind that, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet me!](https://twitter.com/woobinsfw)


End file.
